Bunny Arc
by patattack750
Summary: Joan Arc just wanted to be a huntress! The only daughter of a proud hunting family she had the skill and talent but no one except her twin Jaune a prodigy in his own right gave her the chance she knew she deserved! But now with some new training and a more solid combat stance, this young faunus is ready to go to Beacon and get pounded by everyone she meets! Commissioned fic!


**AN: OK! Here we go! A new fic! This one a commissioned fic paid for by a lovely person called Strife! It follows bunny Joan fem Jaune! In an r63 world where every gender is bent! Every woman a man and man woman! And we follow the rabbit faunus on her journey to get pounded!**

* * *

"And the winner of the seventy-second annual clas of the swords! _Jaune Arc!'_ The announcer said as Jaune sighed the young boy prodigy smirked as he looked down to his defeated opponent some redhead with green eyes. The man groaned as Jaune held out his hand.

"_Good fight,"_ Jaune said picking the boy he had just beaten up the redhead with green eyes sighed his face slick with sweat his short red hair a mess of sand and perspiration gave him away as someone from Mistral Jaune was not sure of the specific isle sighed and mumbled something that almost sounded like good job as Jaune walked over to the small man waving a microphone Jaune soaked into the roar of the crowd as the cheered his name.

_"Arc! Arc! Arc! Arc!"_ They chanted as the man held out a microphone to Jaune.

"You did it! Jaune Arc you won hour seventh championship in a row! You even ended the winning streak of the so-called invincible boy! Tell me how does that make you feel?"

"Oh, it doesn't feel any different than most. It was a good fight and I'm glad that I got to fight a skilled fighter." Jaune said as the man smirked. Shooting the crowd a wining smile as they ate it up.

"Not skilled enough to beat you though!" THe man said nudging his side, the man was a short wide man portly with a balding head and short black hair on the sides with a tight outfit that looked almost like a checkers board with white and black squares all over it.

"Well, I said he was _good_ but come on. I'm an_ Arc."_ Jaune said flashing a winning smile right into the stands at a perfect moment as the man laughed the crowd lapping it up as the crowd laughed with him.

"Well, you heard it, folks! He beat the invincible boy in his own home! Do you feel bad fighting a man and beating him in his own home?"

"Well not really it was a fair fight. Though I would say that calling him the invincible boy is a _bit_ of a stretch, well after today." Jaune said flashing him a perfect white smile pure white teeth flashing out as the man laughed loudly.

"Well, Jaune! You won today! Tell me if there is anyone in that crowd that you are cheering for? Some lucky lady back home that you want to impress?" The man asked as the crowd was hushed to a whisper. Jaune gave a thoughtful look on his face for a second before he grinned.

"Hah, well I don't know about a girl back home but there is a girl here that I am trying to impress."

"Really now!? Tell us the name of this lucky girl! Has she had your heart for a while now or have you just caught the eye of a local? Let me tell you I have been in Mistral for all my life and the women here... well let's just say that once you go native you will never go back." He said nudging Jaune in his side the boy rolled his eyes a low laugh leaving his lips as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry for the disappointment but I have been looking at this girl for some time now!"

"Really! A childhood sweetheart?"

"Something like that, but I would do anything for her. I'd give my life for her in a second's notice if I had to."

"Really!? Let's give a shout out this mystery woman! And Jaune would you care to shout out to your special lady?"

"Of course! This fight and all my fights go out to you! My sister! Joan Arc!" Jaune shouted as he grinned ear to ear as a pair of golden rabbit ears popped out.

"That's my _brother!"_ Joan yelled at the top of her lungs waving a small flag with the letters **A.R.C.** on it in bright bold letters.

"That's for you, Joan! I hope you know it!" Jaune shouted as his twin waved his flag.

"WHOO! You go, big brother!" Joan yelled as her big brother by around two seconds won his fight. She knew that Jaune was going to win he _always_ won his fights he was Jaune Arc! The best swordsman the world had ever seen! And he was the reason that she had a _chance_ of trying out for her dream.

"Aw! A family man at heart!" The man said as a chorus of aww's and some boo's left the crowd as some jilted women shouted down his admission of love for his sister.

"Easy now ladies! Jaune is only talking to her as a sister, not as a woman! Right?" The man asked a brief pause as Jaune smirked.

"Of course! Joan is my sister! And I love her like one! Besides I prefer redheads." Jaune said winking as the man smiled widely.

"You heard that ladies! The boy has spoken! Now let's give him one last warm Mistral thank you for such a good fight!" The man screamed as the crowd gave one last cheer of "_Arc! Arc! Arc! Arc!"_ As Jaune smiled and gave one last wave as he ran off the ring and into his locker room.

* * *

"Jaune! You did it!" Joan yelled jumping into her big brother's arms catching him by surprise.

"AH! Joan! You surprised me!" Jaune said twirling her around Jaune sung his sister around the slightly shorter woman or taller if you counted her bunny ears spun in his arms as Jaune smirked.

"What did you think that I was going to lose?" Jaune asked a winning grin on his lips. Joan shook her head vehemently as Jauen put her down rubbing her long bunny ears making her giggle.

"I was cheering for you the whole fight!"

"I know I heard you, if I wasn't so busy keeping that guy off me I might have waved back!"

"What? Really? He was that good?" Joan asked as Jaune sighed.

"He was good, not as good as me but he was no pushover. I can see why he was doing so well in Mistral. He might not be invincible but he was a pain in my ass." Jaune said sighing loudly cracking his back.

"Ok! That was a fun time but I am ready for it to end! Wanna go get some food? I think the hotel has room service free of charge, of course." Jaune said grinning as Joan shook her head a bright blush on her cheeks as she coughed.

"Actually... I was thinking that we can do something else." Joan admitted blushing as Jaune paused cocking his head as he looked down to the blushing younger by a couple of seconds siblings of his.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I was wondering..."

"Wondering?"

"Wondering if we could I don't know train for a bit?" Joan asked blushing her bright cerulean eyes a perfect copy of Jaune's shining as Jaune laughed.

"You sure you want to train? We did it last night you sure you are not sore?"

"What!? No way! I can take a _pounding_ Jaune!" Joan said glaring in what she must have thought a terrifying glare but was the equivalent of a pouting puppy, still, Jaune coughed as he looked around making sure that no one was in earshot.

"Joan, you might not want to say that you can take a pounding in public you know?" Jaune asked a small red shad on a cheek as Joan paused.

"What? Why not?"

"I... you just should not tell someone especially! A guy that you can take a pounding it might be taken the wrong way." Jaune said trying to avoid a touchy subject as Joan paused.

"What? Really? Is that like how you don't like it if I say I'm good at polishing swords when we are out together?"

"Yes! Exactly like that! Please don't say that!"

"But I'm good at it! And you really like it when I polish your sword!"

"Joan. Please. Do not say that again. Ok?" Jaune asked being extra glad that no one was in earshot. He did not need to have rumors of potential incest with him and his sibling.

_I would never hear it down. They think I am too close to Joan as is. I don't want to explain to dad or worse mom that I am not having sex with my sister._ Jaune thought as Joan paused as she shook her head bunny ears flying.

"So! Training then!" Joan asked as Jaune nodded gratefully to get out of that touching issue as he sighed.

"Yes! Let's get some training in!"

"Good! I can't wait to get pounded into the floor by your big brother!"

"Joan... please tell me that you are messing with me right now."

"What? Why would I be messing with you? I just want to train with you get pounded and wake up sore the next day like always!" There was a chill in the locker room as Jaune felt time slow. Joan blinked blue eyes wide with innocence as Jaune slapped his face.

_Dear Oum she is going to be the death of me._

"Jaune? What's wrong? You are the only one who wants to train me! If I don't get pounded by you, who will pound me? The other brothers? Dad?"

"NO! No one is our family is going to pound you ok?"

"Except for you! You can pound me for hours before you get tired! You are really tough brother!" Joan said as Jaune grunted-

_AGK!_ A sound echoed in the lockers as Jaune paused.

"What was that?"

"What was what bro?"

"I... I thought I heard something."

"I didn't."

"I swore I did."

"It was nothing! Now come on! I need to get pounded!"

"I... sure Joan I'll pound you."

"Good! Now let's get going!" She said dragging Jaune out as the two siblings left on the other side of the locker a pair of bright green eyes were wide as saucers. They waited for the two to leave before a low gasp left the invincible boy's mouth.

"Vale teens are more liberal... than expected..." The once invincible boy said blushing deeply. He always knew that most places were a bit more liberal as Mistral was conservative but that? That was a _lot_ to take in...

"I have to learn more about the world." He said as the boy sighed taking his pack and leaving the locker room.

"I guess I'll see my sister and tell my mother I lost..." He said as he shuddered.

* * *

Jaune had the fight before it really started, he knew there was no way Joan was going to beat him. Joan knew that there was no way she was going to beat him. But they still fought. He knew that he was better.

He was skilled beyond skilled he was an _Arc_. A swordsman prodigy, the most advanced swordsman to ever live! Years ahead of any of his age an even better than some hunters Jaune was destined to be great Joan? She needed some help.

"Here I come!" Jaune yelled as Joan yelped! His bunny sister the only one out of the eight siblings to get the faunus trait passed down by their mother yelped!

She backed off her sword flashed out of her arm as her SMG fired out! Joan fired wildly Jaune ducked into the bullets he knew how to avoid weapons fire and even if Joan was a bad shot she made up for accuracy in the sheer quantity of ammunition.

"You need to point it at me! If you don't aim you can't hit me!" Jaune yelled Crocea Mors flashing down, Joan screamed! Her aura and there was a lot of it flashed blue! Jaune's blade hit time and time again making her yelp!

Every blow made her loose ground, she was forced back into a corner her aura flaring and going dim as Jaune swooped in for the kill.

"You are done!" He yelled flashing down as-

"STOP!" Joan yelled as Jaune stopped, everything stopped Jaune froze mid-air, his blade Crocea Mors hung, the sweat on his brow paused his chest no longer heaved in and out.

Everything froze like the world had been hit with a pause button as Joan yelped! She flew out aiming her SMG right at the frozen body of Jaune pulling the trigger right into him!

The weapon barked! As over two dozen bullets slammed into Jaune's chest! His aura flashed as the rounds impacted him dropping it rapidly!

_Come on! Come on! Just quit!_ She thought as soon as it started it stopped, the bullets hit Jaune hard his aura dropped by a massive amount he fell forward gasping! His body shaking and shuddered the impact of over two dozen bullets rattled him as he gasped!

Jaune was dazed confused and seeing spots! His lungs burned his ears hand an awful ring to them as he groaned. For as bad as he was Joan was worse her legs jelly her ears ringing so loud they might pop! And worse, her aura was gone. Down to near zero as-

"Got you," Jaune said as he hit her dead in her neck! Joan screamed dropping to the floor her aura popped and diminished almost at the same time as Jaune's. Despite being shocked Joan still had enough sense left to keep reloading her gun and to never take the finger off the trigger. Her and Jaune fell into ragged panting piles of limbs as Jaune coughed.

Even if there was no way for Joan to beat Jaune normally she still had her semblance. And the ability to _stop_ time for any matter even for her maximum of four seconds was a serious game-changer in any battle.

"You used your semblance!" Jaune gasped as Joan whimpered he guts felt like they were boiling as she wanted to hurl.

"I did! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"You can't keep relying on it!" Jaune hissed as Joan gagged.

"I'm sorry!"

"Fine... but rest..."

* * *

"Ok! Ok! Joan! You can do this! It's just the worst decision of your entire life!" Joan said as she took a deep breath! She knew that this was a bad idea!

_Please hold on. We are almost at Beacon Academy for Hunters._ A cool but irritated masculine voice said as Joan groaned she knew that she should have tried to take a medical pill! She hated flying!

"Why do I have to get airsick!?" Joan groaned as she felt her guts rolling, she wanted to throw up so badly right now! She gripped her stomach her light armor did nothing to keep her steady as the ship lurched.

"Hey! Quit it!" A small sharp voice said some boy was whining as another larger boy punched his head, putting him in a headlock as he laughed.

"Easy there kid! You are going to get sick and look like a wimp!" The taller boy with a massive amount of back muscle packed into a tight black jacket said a massive amount of bright yellow hair falling off his back as a smaller boy groaned.

"Quit it!"

"Come on little bro! You gotta fight back! Or else you are going to get rolled in the arena! Or worse a Grimm!"

"AH! Stupid brother!" The boy said as the ship lurched Joan barely kept her lunch down as the ramps lowered.

_Welcome to Beacon. The home of hunter's of the future. We welcome you._ The tired male voice said as Joan smirked she barley ket the bile in her guts as she hurled in a trash can.

_Oh god, I'm dying!_

"That girl is throwing up." The voice of that boy from earlier said as Joan blushed as her guts emptied their contents.

"Don't stare G, also that _view_ is nice." The other boy said as Joan paused.

_View? What view? What's he looking at? I'm just throwing up in a trash can._ Joan thought as she heard a gasp.

"Don't say that!"

"What it's true. I mean just _look_ at that view."

"STOP IT!"

_What is he doing?_ Joan asked before she finished her vomit she sighed as she groaned.

"Great day one and I am already throwing up just perfect." She said as she sighed. She wiped her lips as she sighed.

"I need to stop that! I look so bad!" Joan said as she looked she felt her weapons swinging on her sides the SMG and blade kept tucked to her side as she smiled.

"I made it!" She yelled the bunny faunus jumping a decent amount in the sky, her long rabbit ears ramrod straight as she saw the massive spire of Beacon in the distance.

"I can finally be a huntress!" Joan thought smiling as-

"Watch where you are going!" A loud sharp and irritating male voice said as Joan turned.

"I'm sorry!" A boy dressed in red and black yelled as he crashed into the luggage of another boy-

_He's cute._ She thought as a boy with perfect pale almost porcelain-like skin huffed.

"You dunce! You are spilling the fire dust!":

"I! I'm so sorry! I Achoo!" The boy in red said sneezing as the two vanished into a fireball.

"You _DUNCE!_ You absolute _IDIOT!_ You fool! I can't believe you even got into this school!" The taller boy yelled as the one in the crater groaned.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry!? Sorry doesn't cut it! I was almost injured! Do you know who I am!?"

"No!? Some mean angry rich kid!"

"I-

"He is Wess Schnee. Heir to the SDC dust corporation." A calm disinterested voice said a tall boy with short black hair and glowing yellow eyes said as Wess? Smirked.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"Also known for their controversial labor practices, discriminatory wages, and ethical concerns."

"WHY! I never!" The boy huffed before turning away leaving the other male in the crater.

"Hah! You showed him?" The one in the crater asked but no one was there the boy had gone leaving him alone as he sighed.

"Great. Day one and you are already the weird kid. Way to go." He said as-

"Hey there, do you need some help?" A smooth calming voice that he swore sounded like an angel said as he looked up.

"You need some help?" Joan asked the boy in the crater, he had bright silvery eyes and a tight-fitting red crimson outfit. He had a pair of bright crosses on his chest right above his brests, his eyes flashed open the twin pools of silver blinking widely. His bight crimson hair with hard bright red tip and a deep dark center shook.

"I! Yes! Thanks!" The boy said as Joan pulled him up.

_He's small_. She thought as she pulled him up. Joan saw that the boy was actually under her chest as she smiled.

"You don't look so good are you ok? You got blasted by that fireball and I was worried about you." A literal angel said the boy's cheeks burned bright red as he coughed.

"Um! Him! I'm Garnet! Garnet Rose!" The boy said holding out his hand as Joan smiled.

"Joan Arc nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand the boy was cute, he reminded Joan of some type of puppy dog.

_So small._ She thought as Garnet blushed.

_Oh, God! She's pretty! She's so hot!_ Garnet thought his eyes forcing up he had never done well in crowds, let alone one on one talking with strangers. He saw a massive pair of breasts that seemed to draw his head closer a bright golden pair of bunny ears rested on top long silky golden hair with a pair of smooth shiny cerulean eyes as an angel smiled at Garnet.

_She's an angel, a bunny angel._ The boy thought as Joan paused.

"Garnet? Garnet? Are you ok? You don't look so well." Joan paused putting her hand to the top of his head.

"You don't have a fever are you sick?" She asked Garnet flushed harder backing up instantly his cheeks bright red a wave of roses fluttering out of him as he did.

"I! I'm fine! It's fine!" The boy said as Joan paused before smiling.

"Good. I'm glad that you are ok, did you get hurt when that fireball struck?"

"What? Nah! No way! I was totally cool!" Garnet said wincing.

_Cool!? Really!? Did you just say that? Now she's going to think you are lame!_ Garnet thought beating his head as Joan nodded.

"Good! I'm glad that you are ok. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure! Yes! I mean yeah that would be _smooth."_ Garney said smiling as he winced when Joan blinked.

"Smooth? How would it be smooth? Do you think we will trip?"

"I! No! Not like that! Just forget what I said ok?"

_Damn it! Just be calm! Remember what Yang would do and you got this!_

"So! Joan! Have you seen this?" Garnet asked going for his trump card pulling out a large red object, he slammed the object into the ground as a massive red scythe impacted the ground splitting it in two as he smirked.

"This here is my baby! Her name is Crescent Rose! And she is the best weapon ever made! Go ahead take a look! She-

"Oh! A custom scythe with a sniper rifle add on! Nice! Did you make this yourself?" Joan asked leaning forward fully unaware of the view that Garnet got as her chest brushed his head.

"I! Of course, I did!" He said his voice cracking as she nodded.

"Nice! I did not make my weapons myself but I am still proud of them. Want to see?"

"Sure!"

"Cool! I have a basic SMG nothing serious and a short blade!" Joan said as she pulled out a grey submachine gun, about the size of a small notebook. Joan's blade was a dagger-like object about half the size of her arm and attached to her right arm where it extended from a sheath that seemed to be triggered by her hand.

"Cool! You really can not have enough guns! What type of ammo does the gun use?"

"Standard rounds, I don't really have the lien to afford the more powerful weapons but I have a few rounds that I can use to make a tough situation easier," Joan said as she held up her left arm.

"And this is my shield!" She said her shield modeled after Jaune's popped out! Garnet awwed for as second his love of all things weapons overcoming his social anxiety and the nervousness of being so close to such a beautiful woman.

"Nice! But wait if the shield is only compacted doesn't that mean that the total amount of weight is the same?"

"I! Well yeah but that's a minor detail!" Joan said blushing wildly as Garnet nodded.

"I got it! So tell me how long did you train to get here? I mean you must have trained to get into Beacon right?" Garnet asked blushing hoping that the difference between them was not so great that he could not hope to surpass it.

_I hope she doesn't mind the fact that I only went to signal for a year! She will see past that right? I... who am I kidding? She's going to take one look at Yang and then I'm going to be left back in the dust like usual_. Garnet thought shaking his head as Joan smiled.

"Well, I didn't really train in an academy! I trained on the road a lot so most of my training is informal rather than actual combat schools so maybe a quarter!"

"Of a year?"

_"Semester."_ Joan admitted blushing as Garnet nodded.

_AH! She has trained less than me maybe? Maybe she'll want to be friends?_

"But that's not important! As long as you are here to help people that is what matters the most!" Joan said as Garnet let out a smile.

"I agree! That sounds like something my dad would say! He was always trying to help others! He is the reason I want to be a hunter right now!" Garney said his silver eyes shining as Joan smiled.

"Really? Your dad sounds like a great person! Is he still hunting?" Joan said Garnet's eyes drop his smile feel as he seemed to sag. Like a puppet that had its strings cut her seemed to falter. His mood popped like a balloon.

"Garnet? Are you ok? You look sad?"

"I! No, I'm fine! It's just... let's talk about something else ok?" He asked looking down Joan took the hint as she nodded. Sensing he would rather not talk about his dad.

_I hope he is ok._

"So what else do you want to talk about?"

"I... oh! Do you know what the Beacon opening looks like? I've never been here before and I'm a bit confused."

"Wait... you don't know where you are going?" Joan asked as Garnet paused.

"No... I thought you knew where you were going?"

"I was following you..."

"I was following you..." The two teens said both pausing as they looked at the other's eyes a nervous tick in them as-

"Oh crap!"

* * *

"We made it!" Garnet said as he and Joan barely pushed itno the Beacon auditorium they had gotten lost at some point and now where panting roughly as they stood in the Beacon entrance Joan gasped as Garnet smiled.

"Yeah! We did!" Garnet said as they two walked in-

"Yo! Garnet! Where the hell were you man?" A loud voice called Garnet looked up a smile spread over his face as he grinned.

"Yang!" Garney shouted as the boy from the bullhead, the tall blonde with a head of shiny gold that mimicked her own walked up. He was tall at least six one his arms massive muscles with thick lines of bulging muscles.

His top half was covered in a tight black top that showed off an equally muscled chest and core. His arms bulged and he had a pair of bright lilac eyes.

"Garnet! Glad to finally get to you bro!" The taller boy yelled as Garnet rushed him punching Yang in the arm as he glared.

"What the hell man!? You just fucking left me back there! You know I don't do well in public!" Garnet hissed as Yang let out a loud laugh raising a hand and hitting Garnet on his shoulder. Garnet let out a loud yelp!

As his brother whacked his back making him yelp!

"Ow! Yang!?"

"Easy there kid! You are going to make me look bad!" Yang said as Joan smiled.

"Hello! I'm Joan Arc! Are you Garnet's friend?" Joan asked Yang looked at her and for a second his mouth dropped his eyes roamed up and down Joan as the boy coughed taking a hand slicking his hair back as an easy smile spit his face.

"Oh my, Garnety you didn't tell me you had company, who is your friend?" Yang asked walking over the taller teen smiling warmly at Joan as he strode over.

"That... that's Joan Arc... she's my new friend-

"Hey there Joan! Name's Yang-Xiao long! Nice to meet you!" He asked holding out a hand Joan met his grin as he wrapped her fingers in a snug grip.

"Nice to meet you! Are you Garnet's friend?"

"Hah! Only when it suits him! I'm his older brother Yang! I know we don't look alike but I've known him most of my whole life." Yang smirked grinning as he did a mental handstand.

_God damn! Do you see this!? She's like some kind of fucking supermodel! Did a fucking dust bunny decided to be a huntress or some shit!? Cause this is unreal!_ Yang thought his eyes easily looking up and down Joan's body like a child in a candy store.

_Those hips, that chest!? I have seen pro's that have a smaller chest! And if she's the one from before? That ass is literally worth dying over._ He thought smirking as he grinned at Joan as he prepares to do a play.

"So, tall blonde and beautiful, tell me! What are you doing later on you want to _Yang_ with me?"

"Yang! Please!" Garnet hissed his cheeks beet red as Joan paused.

"Yang with you?"

"Yeah! How about me and you do some after Beacon training with the other? What do you say want to go a few rounds with me alone?"

_Holy shit she is fucking hot. And are those bunny ears!? She's like the perfect model turned real!_

"Oh! You want to fight me!?"

"Sure do! But I hope you are ready for a pounding!"

"Yang!"

"Sure! I'd love for you to pound me!" Joan said as Yang did a spit take. He coughed loudly he eyes going wide his once cocky smirk wiped off his face as he gagged.

"Yang? Are you ok?"

"I! Fuck! Are you serious!? You actually want me to pound you?"

"Sure! I want you to pound me for the entire time until I am sore and can't walk right!" Joan said Yang did a double-take pinching his arm once before a calm smile spread across his lips.

"Well then since you are asking so nicely! How can I say no? Tell me do you let every guy _pound_ you when you first meet?" Yang asked grinning ear to ear as Joan nodded.

"Usually but I hope you can keep up. I'm used to getting pounded pretty roughly by guys." Joan said remember training with Jaune and other people through her life on the way to Beacon.

_Man, I took some real poundings in my life._ Joan thought, blissfully thinking of her many spars and real fights with Grimm over the years as Yang coughed.

"I! Well ok then! I know that I just met you and I just might be some random hunter but I'm going to pound you rougher than anyone else!"

"I doubt that Yang, sorry but you might be good but no one can pound me like my own brother." Yang looked like he had been shot.

"Your _brother!?"_ Garnet shouted as Yang and Garnet both coughed all their nerves shot as they choked! Garnet looked at Joan like she had lost her mind as Yang back off.

"Your brother!? You let your brother pound you!?" Yang shouted the incredulity in his tone palpable as Joan nodded.

"Of course, he was the first to pound me!"

"And you let him!?"

"I did? Is that wrong Garnet?"

"Of course it's fucking wrong! Wait are you two related?"

"Twins."

"That's fucking _twisted_ Joan!"

"It is? What's so bad about training with my older brother Yang?" Joan asked as Yang paused. His jaw fell as he froze his mind doing mental gymnastics as he squinted.

"Wait... Joan when I saw pounding what do you think?"

"You beating me with your fists?" Joan guessed as she saw his fighting arm weapons.

"My gauntlets?"

"Yup! You pound me with your gauntlets I take it while dishing it out back and we both have a good time!"

"I... is that the _only_ type of pounding you want me to do to you?" Yang asked flexing his arms as Joan nodded.

"Sure not like I'd let _you_ pound me any other way," Joan said as Garnet began to choke.

"Fucking got him!" Garnet gasped laughing wildly his mouth shaking as he bent over point a finger at the now red-faced Yang. His cheeks burned brightly as he coughed looking away before his glare locked onto Ruby as they flashed a deadly crimson.

"Watch it, little brother! You are talking mad shit from someone in head pounding distance!"

"Hah! You got fucking burned! You thought she was going to let you pound her!"

"I am going to! Well, I'm not going to let him do that! If he wants to pound me he has to earn it!"

"I... goddammit," Yang said as he landed a hard punch to the back of Garnet's skull. The boy let out a yelp of pain as aura flashed.

"Ow! Yang!? What the fuck was that about!?"

"For being a little shit that's why."

"You are just mad you got rejected!"

"What!? Why you little-

"Excuse me." A calm feminine voice called out as a woman walked onto the stage the woman had long silvery hair, dressed in a light green outfit. She was of unknown age as she had to look of someone that could either be in her late twenties or early sixties. She had a light pair of glasses on as she coughed.

"Attention. To those that do now know my name is Olive. I am the headmistress of Beacon. I know that you all have traveled long and hard to get here but your journey is not over yet. You have only managed to take the first step in your journey to be the hunters of the future. You will all take your first steps to that journey tomorrow.

Some of you will not survive. Thank you, that is all." The woman said as a tall man with long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes sighed rubbing his head as he groaned.

He followed the woman to the mic the man looked like some kind of B movie villain. Tight black pants and a grey top showing off a massively muscled chest as he coughed.

"Students. I am Glen Goodwitch the deputy headmaster of Beacon and the School's dean. All of you are to report to the sleeping area before you go to your initiation tomorrow. Sleep well for some of you will not get another chance. That is all." The man said walking away as Yang groaned.

_"BOO!_ That was bad!" He yelled as Garnet slapped him.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry."

"Well let's get going! We'll never know what happens if we don't take the first stance!" Joan said smiling the angle that had pulled one over on the brothers smirked as she began to lead them to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

"Ok. Look. I don't want to say anything. But I am going to say something. _What._ The fuck. Is that?" Yang asked torn between bursting into outright laughter and being turned on beyond all known belief. Joan was dressed in what could only be called a tight a far to tight pair of bunny pajamas.

The outfit was a nice small thing, with a small teal color a large cartoon bunny was put on her ample chest that pushed up on her top as she smiled.

"Well! What are you staring at?" Joan asked wondering why Yang was staring at her chest. The boy was pondering more than just his raging hormones and sudden need to take a long and hot shower.

_The bunny is wearing a bunny. Ironic._ Yang thought as the bunny faunus beauty wearing a bunny hoodie had a certain delicious irony to it.

Yang licked his lips his eyes tracing the smooth voluptuous body that was caught snugly under that smooth onesie.

Yang felt his pant tighten as he licked his lips.

_I know she's a rabbit but I wonder if she can buck like a bronco?_ Yang thought noticing her wide hips and-

"You!"

"AH! Yang! It's that mean boy from before!"

If there was ever a time that Yang wanted to murder his little brother it was now.

_Oh comes on Garnet! I'm looking at the new girl!_ Yang thought looking to see some prissy kid dressed in all white sleepwear. Arms crossed as she glared at Garnet.

"You! You are the one that made me explode!"

"It was an accident!"

"You made us blow up!"

"Yang! Help!" Garnet said as Yang groaned brotherly instinct demanding that he step in to defend his younger brother even overriding the male instinct to stay by the damned beautiful female of similar age and single.

_Wait I never asked if she was single..._

"Yang!"

"Coming!" Yang said as Joan smiled.

_It's nice to see brothers getting around so well. And it looks like Garnet is making a new friend! I'm glad that he's getting out there!"_ Joan thought as she walked away from Garnet nad his new friend.

"You made me explode!"

"That was an accident!"

"Wait you actually made him explode?" Joan caught the last tidbit of the conversation before moving away. She looked around trying to find a place to sleep in the crowded area.

_Now let's see where I can sleep._ She thought before noticing the boy from before. The tall boy with dark hair and yellow eyes sat alone in a corner a small candle was lit as he read a book.

_Strange, he's a faunus but he's using candlelight to read._ Joan thought as she walked up to him, he had what looked like a bow on the top of his head. The strange rag seemed to be constricting his animal ears that she guessed to be some kind of cat by the way they were shaped.

_Doesn't that hurt?_ She thought as she walked up to her fellow faunus.

"Hey!" She chirped the boy paused a twitch ran up his face as he looked up. His eyes shot up as Joan felt a shiver run down her spine as the boy's glare met hers.

_He's scary!_ Joan thought as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked almost growling before his eyes traveled up to her bunny ears. Upon seeing them he paused a frown melted to a smile as he let out a soft sigh.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. How can I help you?" The boy asked smiling a half-grin as Joan returned one in kind.

"Hi! I'm Joan Arc! Nice to meet you!" She said holding out her hand.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you as well." He said all smiles any hostility seemed to be gone from his system as he shook her hand.

_Calluses? He must train a lot._ Joan thought as she smiled her best bright smile to him.

"Hey, Blake! I was wondering if I can sleep with you." Blake's mouth fell his eyes went wide before they fell as he coughed.

"You mean sleep by me correct?" Blake asked as Joan nodded.

"Yeah! What I just said!"

"I see... fine you can do that I have no problem with you sleeping _beside me."_

"Cool! I-

"Yang! He's yelling at me!"

"I know that! He's yelling at me too!"

"I'm trying to get you two to go to bed! People are trying to sleep!

Wess yelled at the two siblings yelling at the top of his lungs as Blake's eyes narrowed. The teen growled his arms tenses up as his smooth light purple pajama pants stretched as he adjusted his stance.

"Some people, I'm just trying to relax you know?"

"It's ok! I know them! Or two of them, the red and blonde one's are my friends! Garnet and Yang are their names and I think you'd like them! They are both great people!"

"I see... I'll take your word on that." Blake said as Joan slid down the boy's eyes stayed locked onto his book not even giving the very attractive female a glance as she smiled.

"What book are you reading?"

"It is a story about a man with two souls. Both fighting for dominance to be the real him."

"That sounds interesting."

"It is, it makes you wonder which one of the souls is his own and which soul is the actual him and brings into the question if any of use are in control of our own lives."

"Oh. Sounds deep."

"It is."

"I always thought that I am me. I'll never be more than me and I'm glad that I am me!"

"You like being yourself them?"

"Of course! I'm always me! Who else would I rather be?" Joan asked as Blake sighed.

"I can't argue with that but sometimes... sometimes you want to be better..." The boy mumbled as he turned his book as Joan nodded...

* * *

"Wow! Beacon really has a great breakfast!" Joan thought eating a large plate of bacon and eggs. She age ther bacon eggs and bread as-

"Pancakes!" A loud booming voice said as a thud! Filled the air.

"Kya!" Joan gulped a massive tray of pancakes was tossed in front of her!

There was a towering stack of pancakes on it as an oddly small teen sat by her. He was smaller than her almost Garnet's height but he was _massive_. His entire body was a tightly packed ball of muscle. His eyes a bright teal glow in them with a fiery red set of hair and white pink top and shorts on.

"Pancakes! The true food of the gods! The greatest thing ever! Don't you think so friend!?" He asked smiling to Joan the girl yelping as she nodded.

"Yes!? I like pancakes too!?"

"HAH! Good! Another lover of pancakes! Let me tell you-

_"Enough._ Nor. Do not scare your new friend." A calm but slightly tired voice said as another plate was put next to Joan this full of tea and fish as a girl sat down. She was taller than the boy and slightly shorter than Joan.

She had long flowing black hair like Blake's eyes that were a sharp magenta and a smooth curvy figure wrapped in a pair of green robes.

"I do apologize for him. Nor is known to be enthusiastic about meeting new people. He can often come off as aggressive but he means you no harm. I am Rin by the way. Lie Rin a pleassure." She said holding out her hand.

Joan took her hand shaking it as she smiled.

"Joan Arc! Nice to meet you and it's no bother! He seems friendly!"

_If not loud._

"Hah! You see Rin? I knew she was a friend in hiding! She is a lover of pancakes and any love of pancakes is a true friend of mine!" Nor said putting a hand on Joan's shoulder flashing her a bright smile as he led out a hand.

"Put her there a fellow lover of pancakes!"

"I... thank you?" Joan asked she shook his hand and yelped as he almost crushed her hand.

_So hard!_ She thought as Nor almost crushed her hand.

"Hah! I'm glad that we got this out of the way! Now which one of you thinks that I can eat all of these pancakes before we go to battle?" Nor asked a questioning look in his eyes as Rin sighed.

"I do apologize. Nor no one is questioning you."

"I knew you would not Rin! But Joan!?"

"I think you can!"

"Good! Now, who think I can make a Grimm eat pancakes?"

* * *

"So! I was thinking that you and me would make a great team!" A pair of shining blue eyes said as a green pair winced.

"I don't know Wess that seems like a lot."

"Come on! Me and you! I am a Schnee! One of the most well-respected people in all of Remnant! With your skill and my influence just think of the things that we will accomplish!" Wess said grinning as-

"Hello? Is this the way to the initiation?" Joan asked walking past a locker. She saw two boys the one from the other day Wess with a rapier on his side, he was dressed in a pressed white uniform with silver lines on it as he was looking up at a taller red-headed boy who was huge!

Yang was tall but this boy was near seven feet! A bit over six and a half feet tall with piercing emerald eyes dressed in tight bronze armor as he smiled.

"Ah! It's close by!" The boy said as Wess coughed.

"Excuse me miss. I do not mean to be rude, but I was having a conversation with him and I would like to continue it. Though... I would not mind talking to you later on... in private? What do you say?" Wess asked as Joan paused wondering what he meant before she gasped.

"AH! I see... you are another one of those guys that want to pound me silly and make me groan right?" Wess's face heated up in a moment, his eyes went wide as he let out a loud cough.

"I would do no such thing! I did not mean that! Please let me apologize! My name is Wess Schnee!" The boy said blushing holding out his hand his eyes fixed on the ground as Joan giggled.

"Ok, then apology accepted?"

_Why is he apologizing?_ Joan thought as she shook his hand, his fingers were smooth and even if they were not like Blake's the palm of his hand was roughly calloused and upon closer inspection, Wess had a long slightly jagged scar running down his left eyes.

_He must have been injured somehow..._

"I see! It is nice to meet you!" She said before turning to the massive man that looked liked he was sculpted out of marble. He was literally perfect his muscles bulged with power, his arms were thick and rough. His legs might as well have been tree trunks and he had a barrel chest that she knew she could grind meat on.

"I! Nice to meet you! I'm Joan! Joan Arc! And you are?" Joan asked as the boy paused a genuinely confused look on his face.

"I-

"Joan? You are joking, right? You don't know who _that_ is?"

"I... another student?"

"NO! Joan that is Achieeles Nikos!" Wess said as Joan paused.

"Ok... who is that?" Joan asked as a wide smile split her face.

"I am just a student like you and Wess Joan-

"What?! Just a student like ours!? You are the three-time winner of the Mistral tournament!"

"Three-time? Wow! That must have been rough!" Joan smiled Achilles let an easy grin cross his face as he looked Joan up and down. He seemed to be thinking something before he nodded once and grinned.

"Well! Joan, you look capable?" Wess said as if making a guess that he was not sure of before coughing.

"We should be a team! All of us!" Weiss said as Joan paused.

"Really? You want to be a team?"

_They have teams?_

"What do you say Achilles?" Wess asked as-

"AH! I do know you! You are from the cereal box!" Joan said as Achilles once had a horrified look turned to a wry frown.

"I am unfortunate it is not good for you."

"But about the team!"

"I don't know Wess I was thinking of letting the chips fall where they may." Achilles said as-

_Attention all students please report to the cliffs for your initiation. Please._ The voice of Glynda Goodwitch said as Achilles smiled.

"Well let's see what destiny has in store for us Joan?" He offered his arms the bunny faunus nodded.

"Sure! Let's go!"

"Ah! Wait for me!" Wess said as they began to walk out.

* * *

"You will all be tested today. Some of you will not make it back. But for those that do live? Beacon welcomes you." Olive said as Joan paused.

"Wait how are we going to get down to the forest?" Joan asked as-

_TWANG!_ There was a twang! As a student was tossed into the forest. Soon followed by another and another as they were tossed into the forest.

"Wait! You are launching us!?" Joan asked as Olive smirked.

"Why yes, I am Joan."

"But what about_ AIIIIII EEEEEEEEEEE!" _She screamed as she went flying.

"Good luck Miss Arc you will need it."

* * *

"Team RUBY! Lead by... _Garnet Rose!"_

"What!?"

"Wait to go, bro!"

"I don't believe this!"

"Ok." Team Ruby said as Garnet named leader looked ready to faint.

"And! Joan Arc! Achilles Nikos! Iie Rin! And Nor Valkyrie!"

"That's me!" Nor said huffing as Olive went on.

"For getting the white pieces! You will all be team Juniper! Lead by Joan Arc!" Olive said as Joan coughed.

"Me!?"

"YES! Friend Joan is our leader! Hell yeah!" Nora said slapping Joan on the back and almost knocking her flat!

_Are you a Grimm!?_ She thought as Achilles smiled.

"Way to Go Joan. I knew you could do it!"

"I am glad we have a leader," Rin said as Joan gulped as they walked to their dorms.

* * *

"I call far bed!" Nora yelled jumping to a bed farthest from the door.

"I'll take one next to him."

"I guess window? Achilles is that ok?" Joan asked as her partner smiled.

"Of course!" _YES! I got Joan, not Wess! Finally a normal human!_ He thought as Joan smiled.

"Ok! Well, then it has been fun! Goodnight!"

"Night!"

"Goodnight leader!"

"Night Joan," Achilles Said as Joan's first day ended...

_I finally made it._ Joan thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN: OK! Another day another commissioned fic is over! This one paid for by Strife! If you like bunny Joan another chapter is coming! And we get to see Joan get pounded! Though not in the way anyone thinks but her... so until then! I hope you enjoyed! And another commission is coming soon.**


End file.
